zoofightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Inquisipede
Inquisipede, later known as Centipope and Elohim, was the Spanish entry from Zoofights IV. A prehistoric anthropod, Inquisipede was notable in the fact that it technically lost in the first round of the actual tournament against Hydrafficus, only for cruel circumstance to allow it to evolve into a far greater end-game threat. Original Description As soon as our advisory team had presented their carboniferous era portfolio to King Ferdinand II's Spanish inquisition, it handed over an astonishing quantity of gold to acquire a 10 foot Arthropleura millipede. Feeling generous, we treated it with a retrovirus containing modern giant centipede DNA, and built it a life support system to maintain its terrifyingly fast metabolism in today's low-oxygen atmosphere. With the help of our technicians, the inquisition team have augmented Inquisipede with twin carbon nanotube drills, each linked to sacs of a potent venom designed to cause massive cellular damage - and terrifying visions of God. Size: 15ft long Speed: You have seen centipedes move. This is worse. Like slippery, chittering lightning. Offense: Pretty weak in terms of brute force, but those drills can inject a venom of truly horrendous potency that's as ruinous to a victim's perception of reality as to its body. Defense: Sturdy, lightweight chitin. Temperament: Foul, zealous. Fight History-Round 1 Inquisipede's speed quickly allowed it to land a potent blow against its much larger enemy, poisoning its brain with religious delusions while Inquisipede located and penetrated the soft spot of it's enemy's armor, burrowing through the gap in its opponent's shell and attacks Hydrafficus' innards. Unfortunately for the devoted diplopod, though, one of Hydrafficus' heads retained its sanity and initiated an (ultimately suicidal) charge out of the fight area and against one of the space station windows, exposing it's body to the vacuum of space and pulling Inquisipede out into the lifeless void, which counted as a loss towards the giant insect. However, the void would not be as lifeless as suspected, and Inquisipede's reign would just be beginning. Fight History-Loser's League Upon retrieving their entry's corpse from space, the Vatican discovered it had acquired something extra: a strange parasite of some kind that had either allowed Inquisipede to survive in space, or revived it's corpse after it expired. Not wanting to ask questions, Inquisipede was improved with a myriad of blades and a cross-staff that 'burns through skin without touching flesh', and with the new title of Centipope, was sent out to battle it's Loser's League opponent Tsar Bumble. In an ironic echo of its own first round 'loss', Centipope's (listed) weapons proved to have virtually no role in its match, as it's great speed failed to let it close in to utilize them, and also (perhaps more unfortunately) failed to keep ahead of Bumble's missile barrage. Blown in two, Centipope attempted a last-ditch efforts with its own smuggle-in explosive, the Holy Hand Grenade. Unlike Imperaptor, though, the secret weapon did not win it the day; it had rather the opposite effect, knocking the boombox that played the alien insect's musical balm off and sending Tsar Bumble into a rage. Charging in to attack, Bumble began to emerge from the chrysalis it had sealed itself in...only for it to be revealed that the head that it had lost in its first round match against Ol' Bitey had not regrown. Realizing with this that it was, in fact, already dead, Bumble's giant body plummeted towards Centipope, whose own broken form just managed to prevent it from being squashed like so many of its modern siblings by wedging it's staff into the ground. Having escaped being crushed, Centipope was awarded the win on the basis it was only mostly dead instead of all dead. And in yet another irony, the death of another would again serve Centipope far better than one would expect. Fight History-Royal Rumble With Bumble's demise, Centipope and its passenger made sure the corpse didn't go to waste, dragging it's own shattered body to Bumble's and merging with its remains. The merger swiftly evolved into Centipope's final form: ELOHIM, a 'cross between a moth, an octopus, and a centipede, among other things'. Possessing untold powers, and having evolved from being a servant of God to actually believing it WAS God, Elohim quickly won many followers for it's entry in the Loser's League Royal Rumble, mainly by having a really good entrance picture SHOWING SO MANY LOST SOULS THE TRUTH AND GLORY THAT WAS IT. However, it would be up against stiff competition, as the Royal Rumble would be a free-for-all against several other competitors, all of who were also battle-scarred and heavily-armed. However, 'stiff competition' proved to be a concept that only applied to mere mortals. Despite the presense of tournament fan-favorite Wolfbike, tournament badass The Walrus, and the fact that all the participants of the Royal Rumble immediately ganged up on him Him, Elohim laid waste to all comers, emerging as the champion of the Loser's League. Unfortunately, Elohim's aims and desires were far higher than simply being the secondary winner in a gladiatorial contest... Endgame As Zoofights IV finalists Ned Killey and Dred Zeppelin prepared to battle, Elohim made His move, manifesting outside the Zoofights space station and unleashing a wave of psychic power on a reality-warping scale, proclaiming that it was now truly God and the ruler of all things. However, it's claim was immediately answered by the other mighty creation that had manifested during the tournament: Seanet. The two godly animals battled it out in the atmosphere of Jupiter, while inside the station the final battle between Killey and Zeppelin raged at the same time. While Elohim managed to cut down almost all the forces Seanet brought to bear against Him, eventually the weight of numbers grew too great and Elohim was ensnared by the tentacles of a Seanet Control Squid and dragged down into Jupiter's mass to be destroyed for Its temerity of proclaiming itself the greatest and grandest. Or so Seanet thought. In the end, Elohim proved that there was more truth in its proclamation then the hybrid sea mind realized, as with one final eruption of power, Elohim reached out and, in a fashion that would have made Arthur C. Clarke weep, transformed the gas body of Jupiter into another sun, incinerating both Seanet and Elohim. The two great powers of Zoofights IV, in the end, cancelled each other out, leaving only broken dreams, belief, and a fair chunk of laws of reality in their wake.